


Happy Birthday

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-07
Updated: 2001-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's someones birthday.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Cj Cregg reached over to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello," she said roughly.

"Some us really need coffee this early in the morning."

"And to what do I owe this little chat, Leo?"

"Listen, I need you in here in 30 minutes."

"You're kidding me right," she said, whiling looking at the time.

"No."

"The last time my boss called so early, I was being fired."

"you are not going to be fired, but if you don't show up, there's the  
possibility."

"Fine, fine. See you soon."

"Bye."

Cj sat on the rim of her bed and checked the blinking 4:30 a.m. one more time,  
before kissing the man next to her  
and heading towards the shower.

"Bye C-Cj."

"Bye Danny."  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Before I break into histerics, may I ask why you called us down here?"

"Yes, you may. Why I called you in here was that, today is Toby's birthday, and  
I thought-"

"Ok, bye," Cj said as Sam and Josh made their way out the door.

"Wait! Hey, if you don't come back I'm telling him what *really* happened to his  
yankee cap."

The trio stopped short of the door as they marched back.

"You know you can't prove that I was there, but for those two, guilty," Cj said.

"you were just as involved as-"

"I don't care! Now, here's your assignment......."  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Cj stood in Leo's kitchen, debating whether to use the low fat margerine or to  
use the shortening.

"Come on, Cj, just pick a damn butter!"

"I never baked a cake, nimrod. Now which one do I pick?"

"The Margarine."

"Why?"

"Because I can't believe it's not butter."

Cj glared at him and chose the shortening.

"What next?"

"It says, two tesp."

"What's two tesp?"

"That's what it says, Josh. T-S-P."

"May be it means "The Size of a Pea."

"I think it's table spoon."

"Fine," Josh took out a spoon, that was used to serve soup and filled it with  
sugar.

"That seems like a lot," Cj said, nose to the bowl.

"that's what Julia Child says."

"And if Toby grew up with her and Broadway Revisited, then what the heck."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo turned the key to his home as he heard sounds in his kitchen.

"Guys?"

Cj, Sam, and Josh immediately stopped their flour fight as they heard their  
boss.

"Go," Cj said quietly.

"Like this," he said pointing to his now white hair.

"Well, you are under stress and men usually-"

"Shut up, Sam."

"Well, brush it off, I don't care, but if I go out there he'll think something's  
wrong since  
you'll be left unattended."

"Good point. Sam, hurry take the flour off my hair."

Cj peeked throught the door as she saw Leo walk around the house.

"Hurry."

"good. Just say that the bag kind of fell on your head."

"He'll never believe that," Josh retorted.

"Sure he will, you're pretty dumb in common sense anyway."

"Right. Ok, here I go."

Josh straightened his shirt as he walked out.

"Leo?"

"Josh," he said from behind.

"Hi."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, good."

Josh stood between Leo and the kitchen door.

"Can i see the cake?"

"Uh, Chef rules, you know, nobody except the chefs in the kitchen."

"Really?"

"Uh..no, it's just Sam and Cj are really hitting it off, you know," Josh winked.

"No, I don't," he shook his head.

"I mean, they're kind of having little innocent kisses in there, so I didn't  
want to ruin the moment...you know."

"Right. Anyway. Just tell the lovebirds that if you do the cake successfully,  
you all get tomorrow off."

"Good. Cool, I'll go now."

"Yeah, I'll be heading off. Bye."

Josh nodded as he watched Leo leave.

"Ok guys," he said entering, "Now i was kind of being figured out so I had to  
say a little something about you two...."

"Exactly what did you say?"

Cj stood as Sam walked up to him.

"I kind of, you know, I, uh, I-"

"What did you say Joshua?!"

"I said that you were making out in here!"

"What? You told him what?"

"And he said you're doing a great job and that you can get tomorrow off if we do  
this right."

"What? Wait, I'm still on making out," Sam said.

"Josh you damn well know that I'm with someone else! I mean, I'd think you'd get  
some idea that me and Dan- I mean-"

"You're sleeping with Danny."

"Am- am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Even if I did, why would you care?"

"I'm your pal, Cj, and I care about you."

"Since when, Sam?"

"Since I found out that you're sleeping with him," Sam chuckled.

"Shut up. You're not getting any anyway," she retorted.

"Oh, that was cold."

"Shut up!" they both said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leo, this cake, is done," Sam said, while helping Josh carry it.

"It took much negotiating with the Serbs to hadn us the butter, but after much  
negotiations, they finally  
gave in."

"Great," he said, taking some icing.

"So, do we pass?"

"Go show Toby and sing and you pass."

"Sing? Leo, sing?"

"Tomorrow's off," he played.

"Fine."

The trio headed down the empty West Wing hallways as they made their way with  
Leo  
close behind.

"Hey I have to make a call. Don't wait for me."

"Sure."

Cj, Sam, and Josh finally entered Toby's office.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sam stopped his singing.

"Well, it's your birthday."

"No, it's not."

"Oh, yes it is," Cj said.

"No, it's not."

"LEO!"  
~~~~~~~~~~

"....why the heck did you tell us that it was his birthday? I mean I had a date  
today!"

"Cj, Cj, let me explain," President Bartlet quickly entered Leo's office.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, one late night, Leo had bet me that he could get the 3 of you to bake a  
cake. I said just Toby,  
but he said that that was pulling the strings. So, the 3 of you were offered a  
class in home ec."

"For a bet?"

"I am now $200 richer," Leo boasted.

"And we get?"

"you nothing, Cj can get the day off."

Cj sat back as she thought of tomorow's plans.

"Why?"

"I can tell she made it by herself."

"Why, I ask again?"

"I like her better."

"Why, Leo, why?"

"Well.......we honestly thought that Danny would enjoy seeing more of her."

Cj was wide-eyed as Sam and Josh cracked up.

"I guess that's my punishment, eternal damnification?"

"Just for today, at least," Leo said.

"Hey," Donna said, poking her head in. "I heard there was cake?"

 

 


End file.
